alone
by Bones.Books.and.Booth
Summary: being *alone* is never human nature. *inspired by* feel it now - black rebel motorcycle club from soundtrack . *BoothBrennan* caution: contains cheesiness.


*Alone*

inspired by: feel it now ~black rebel motorcycle club

He had lost. Lost everything that had had any importance in his life. Their partnership, their friendship, their closeness. HER.

He sat on the deep, brown leather couch in his apartment. A bottle of scotch, no glass, sat on his coffee table.

Temperance Brennan had left him, his Bones had left him for someone he had considered a friend. Yes, he had lost his best friend to _Sully_.

He sat completely alone, silence washing over him in waves. He could feel the silence creeping in, like a fog over a misty beach.

She had LEFT. Abandoned him for a lover she had known for what?…three damn months.

He picked up his bottle and took a long drink. It was going to be a long…night…day…week…month…year…when was she going to return?

He sighed and stood. A little music never hurt the soul. He turned to his radio and flicked it on randomly.

An unfamiliar song floated through the room…

*run myself into the ground*

*i'm on my own sure can feel it now*

*i'm on my own sure do know it now*

*i'm on my own sure can feel it now*

*i'm on my own sure do know it now*

*and all the reasons invading*

*twist and turn my aching soul…

He shut of the radio in haste. That song certainly didn't boost his morale. He huffed loudly and ran a hand down his scruffy face.

He then limped heavily into his room, the rain was making his feet ache. He pulled off his apparently not-so-"LUCKY" shirt and discarded his jeans on the floor.

He climbed into his cold bed and tried to avoid his dark thoughts. A dreamless sleep came fitfully and rested with his for three long relentless months.

It had been three months exactly to the day. He had heard Angela talking about his appearance as he left the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab.

He sat on the same couch he had sat on three months ago, and fell into a haunting memory.

_He walked out of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, flipping his betting chip in the air. He was so happy, ecstatic. Bones wasn't going on a sabbatical with Sully! He drove to Wong Fu's and got Sid to make Bones' favorites for take-out. He drove to her apartment and saw a light on in her apartment. He made his way up the stairs, and knocked on the door to her apartment. NO ANSWER. _

_BONES BONES BONES! NO ANSWER._

_He kicked the door in. The only light was in the kitchen. _

_BONES BONES BONES BONES! no answer_

_On her bookshelf. Jasper and Brainy were missing. A note in their place._

_BONES!_

_Booth,_

_I changed my mind, I am going with Sully. We are going to sail around the Caribbean for a year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person_

_-Bones_

_bones._

_He turned in rage and kicked over her coffee table, the glass smashed along with his heart. He ran out the broken door and sped to the docks._

_A boat out on the water! The __Temperance__. _

_BONES BONESBONESBONESBOnesbonesbonesbonesMYbones._

_He threw her note in the water._

_bones_.

He woke up sweating. He climbed out of his bed and flicked the light on in the hallway. He made his way into the living room to get a tumbler of scotch. And sitting on his couch his saw…bones?

-what are you doing here Dr. Brennan. He knew he looked ridiculous in his Bugs Bunny boxers, but after three months Bones was sitting on his couch.

-booth?

-DAMMIT BONES! do you honestly think you can come here and expect me to see you after THREE DAMN MONTHS OF WAITING!? NO MORE!

-booth.

-NO TEMPERANCE! All you left me was a note. Go back to your _boyfriend_. Remember he is more important than our partnership.

-I broke up with Sully.

-but you left me. He turned away, unwilling to show her the tears in his eyes.

-I'm sorry.

-NO BONES! you don't understand. I LOVE YOU! And you left. You left me for someone you'd known for three months. I've known you for TWO YEARS! Does that mean anything to you?

-booth.

-NO.

-booth. It does mean something. It means I'm here to stay.

She walked towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, her tears brushing his cheeks.

-I promise.

No longer alone.

*FIN*

:D


End file.
